A data communication service using third-generation mobile communication (IMT-2000: International Mobile Telecommunications-2000) is widespread. As demand for ultra-high-speed large-capacity communication is rapidly increasing, the WRC (World Radiocommunication Conference) of the ITU (International Telecommunication Union) decided on frequency bands for IMT, including for the third-generation and the fourth-generation portable phones, in 2007.
Depending on the results of future discussions at the ITU and 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), a radio station could be required to be compatible with different frequency bandwidths differing depending on country and region. For example, a 400-MHz bandwidth partitioning and an 800-MHz bandwidth partitioning are being discussed as a bandwidth partitioning for LTE-Advanced (Long Term Evolution-Advanced), for which standardization is in progress for the fourth generation portable phone standard, IMT-Advanced.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a 400 MHz-width bandwidth partitioning and an 800 MHz-width bandwidth partitioning. In this example of partitioning, as shown in FIG. 1, in a case in which the 400 MHz-width bandwidth has been allocated, [f0] to [f0+120] MHz (first upward band) is used as an upward link frequency band, and [f0+160] to [f0+400] MHz (first forward band) is used as a forward link frequency band. In a case in which the 800 MHz-width bandwidth has been allocated, a turned back bandwidth partitioning in which the partitioning of [f0] to [f0+400] MHz is the same as that for the 400 MHz-width bandwidth and in which the upward link frequency band and the forward link frequency band are inversely located for [f0+400] to [f0+800] MHz can be conceived, considering spectral efficiency. Specifically, [f0] to [f0+120] MHz (first upward band) and [f0+680] to [f0+800] MHz (second upward band) are used as the upward link frequency band, and [f0+160] to [f0+400] MHz (first forward band) and [f0+400] to [f0+640] MHz (second forward band) are used as the forward link frequency band.
In the LTE-Advanced, discussion is continuing regarding utilizing a technique called a carrier aggregation in which plural upward link modulated transmission signals are aggregated so that a large amount of data is simultaneously transmitted at high speeds and in which plural forward modulated reception signals are aggregated so that a large amount of data is simultaneously received. In this case, a radio communication terminal simultaneously processes plural upward link modulated transmission signals and simultaneously processes simultaneously received plural forward modulated reception signals.